


可望不可及

by 1year_station



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:55:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22085242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1year_station/pseuds/1year_station
Summary: 现实延伸，速滑背景。没有其他感情线，仅他们二人。
Relationships: Mark Lee/Na Jaemin
Kudos: 7





	可望不可及

**Author's Note:**

> BGM | 《野生花》《最长的电影》

上

#00.

聚光灯尽数打在他身上，世界好似明亮得照清楚了所有的欢愉和难堪。李马克却还是找不到罗渽民。

#01.

首尔的空气和加拿大比起更是湿热，习以为常的枫叶景致出现在了电视的旅游广告上，画面外是耳生的韩语旁白，一字字堆砌了李马克和故乡的遥远。景物和温度说好似了的差异，雨落的味道似乎也有些不同，李马克在学着习惯，但必须要摸清楚缘由。  
冰场上，教练背倚着场侧的围墙，脚下的冰刀鞋脱了一脚，一高一低有些不正经的搞笑，替他解惑：是纬度啊，地球仪上横着长的那个。  
李马克停顿了很久才成功从韩文转换成熟悉的母语，本以为豁然开朗，面前的冰场澄净得反射了透亮的光芒，却又换来下一个阶段的一头雾水。

不是因为太阳吗？

冰场上的选手不只他一人，还有两三个出自同门的小孩，有稍长他一岁的、同龄的；还有一个比他小的，笑起来脸颊肉鼓鼓的，让他忍不 住捏几把的弟弟渽民。前面两个都和他一样休息去了，惟剩那好胜心强的孩子，一个人反覆在冰上斟酌着每一次的起步和轉弯，一不达标了便紧抿着唇不甘又倔强的重来一遍，如此往复。  
正若破壳的雏鸟认妈妈的模式，马克把他有野心的、认真并且会发光的弟弟，视为了他的第二个太阳。第一个太阳在天上，太远了他摸不到；弟弟离他的距离近多了，他可以紧紧拥抱着，愈走近影响愈深。况且太阳到了晚上会被粉霞吞没，他的渽民却像极圈的夏日，太阳始终高挂在天上，忠挚的目光仿佛在寻找他还没现影的那一个归人。  
罗渽民是李马克的光，而他是他的目光所致，反之亦然，谁也缺不了谁的互生生存着，共享着空气阳光和水还有所有底心陈酿的浓情蜜意。十几岁的少年心是不会说谎的一片赤诚，他们在彼此的双瞳中看见了盈然的自己。

夏日的冰场没有梦碎了般的融化，马克的同学口口声声说羡慕他放课后有整座城市最凉爽不腻的地方可以长久待着，但到马克反问练习的强度他们能不能承受后，他们 一个个却都又说不要了，方才嘻嘻哈哈的模样不复存在。马克又一次无预警的想起了他的弟弟，好强的性格，野心望去却又是那么干净。太多人都和他不一样了，他好想赶快见到他。  
而且夏日的冰场哪里透凉了呢，他的小太阳让他无时无刻血液不在沸腾着。他们有共同的目标、相同的向往，是彼此砥砺切磋的伙伴，他们注定要一生往同一个方向走去，只要谁也都不转身。 他们连生日都是同个星座，大人们索性替两个孩子一块儿庆生，喜欢人多热闹的孩子当然答应了。  
那时候马克才更了解到了罗渽民不只是讨人喜欢的小孩，更是因为他渴望着别人也喜欢他、也爱他。不清楚是不是因为安全感的缺乏，但他始终不吝啬的表现与给予他小小一颗心里蕴藏的所有爱。  
年少的马克看着眼前一步步推来的十二吋蛋糕，好多人份，上头不晓得是谁做的翻糖人形娃娃。在认出海鸥眉的自己以前，他先看见了罗渽民的兔牙。渽民说那娃娃是他昨天做的，毕竟现在八月刚开始的第一天，离哥哥的生日更近、更近，应该由他来准备。  
于是马克更确定了他要好好爱他这一件事，满怀着爱心的小孩爱意是不能被平白掏空的。他灿烂的给予、而他用双手细心捧着他有形状的光芒，同时享受着他最偏心的恋慕。他无数次的确认了他们是互相需要的存在，理应上没有任何外人可以分开他们。

除非、除非，谁先选择了自己离开。

#02.

李马克注意到罗渽民的不对劲，是在那年秋日中旬。  
两个孩子有一起写同一本日记的习惯，本来是渽民写完换马克写，但为了缩减用时，改成了罗渽民自己一字一句写在日记本上，而行数相对较少的马克 ，轻描淡写的在便条纸上浅浅带过，却也不敷衍。马克暗忖，更贴切的叙述是他的弟弟看待这世界的目光充斥着太多的爱意，对，充斥，比起充满更带有多余的味道，他卑劣的希望他眼底能更多的是 自己……但都是自己却又不行了，因为这样并不是他最初爱着的罗渽民。  
后来的后来马克明白了，当心中小心翼翼怀揣着的那些少年喜欢，真正镂刻成身体里每一寸骨的刻痕、融于漫漫光阴的不朽记忆以后，被深爱的对方无论变换成如何难堪的模样，或内在、或外在，爱着的那方在任何人时景下都能够第一眼望见他、然后又第无数次的爱上。  
据说爱的期效仅仅只有一个季节长，亘久不渝的爱往往是反覆的动心，无论何时何地都能在第一时间让你再一次于心上铭刻，烙印，和惦记，你记忆里的海他的名字从不缺席。  
然而近来，马克拿到的共同日记本上，渽民往往都写满了整页、让他几乎没有地方贴上便条纸的情况却是再不复见；以往他能藉由这些孩子气却充盈着爱 意的手书文字，偷偷了解渽民是以何样的目光看待这个世界，而他往往都会看见自己的名字，从不经意的惊喜到期待的复得，最后的最后，他却再也不敢在 弟弟的文字里看见自己的名字了。朝鲜文字里的棱角被磨得圆滑，内容是滥了调的千篇一律，缺少了那些感动的记忆片段，那些仿佛由井中向小小裂口伸首仰望的“羡慕”二字，一次次的敲响了李马克的警铃。

羡慕马克哥。  
想要像哥一样，从国外回来也一样可以什么都做得很好。但是我连最基本的照顾好自己都做不到。  
想成为和哥一样可以给别人、给我意见的人，让我跟上他的脚步……

羡慕。想要。跟上。  
他尽可能轻淡的扫过那些文辞，却切齿的思忖，罗渽民为什么要把自己放在靠后的位置？  
他们不应该是谁追逐着谁的关系，而该是并肩前行、相互依靠给予拥抱的互生的存在。李马克还想对罗渽民说什么，他想说的实在太多、太多了，多到不得不小心翼翼地斟酌措辞。渽民同样是他小小的心尖上最柔软的存在，尽管十几岁的小孩子不理解比自己更小了一岁的弟弟，他还是怎么都舍不得对他坏。  
李马克故作无事的阖上了日记本，对上了以奇怪的姿势，插腰靠在冰场围墙旁的罗渽民，他没多想的两眼朝着他的腰处眨了一回，生理 的反应。而后视线又踅了回来，不太会说当地话的孩子欲言又止，两眼呆愣着直视着他，倒有些儿傻气，然而那年刚升初中的罗渽民，聪颖的孩子，仿佛顺着 他紧张得四处乱窜的血液，探入了他无序跳动的心房。  
却又在明白了却了以后，一如既往，犹若从他想像中的深井，亮着那双如名字清澈的眼睛，像风筝掠过天际一般云淡风轻的告诉他：什么都不要说。

#03.

冰刀在边界深深地划了道痕，从此将他们分成了两边。无论怎么费力的靠近，终是命运的无法共同体。  
谁独自不堪的狼狈，而他在彼岸雕萎。

#04.

罗渽民是腰伤。  
等到李马克发现这个症结点时，已经什么都来不及了。

那时候他和罗渽民两个人在冰场上练习，冰场占地大，两个人同时使用是没有问题的。过弯时需要压低身子，那刻马克正与弟弟两相较劲，罗渽民超过了他一点，却在转弯用到腰力的时候，耐不住不断上窜的疼痛，直直往内侧倾倒。  
在外侧的马克来不及停下来伸手接住，由于冲力也在把手伸出的那瞬间晚了他半秒侧倒，两个人跌在冰上，马克还没喊疼，便被眼前的画面刺痛了眼。  
他最喜爱的弟弟吃痛的按着他腰口发疼的伤处，背对着他他看不见他的表情，更舍不得看。忽然好多的困惑都仿佛找到了绳结的尾，共同日记里不再并肩的身影、渐行渐远的文辞、欲言又止的他，他忽然觉得眼前的弟弟有那么一丝的陌生。

──你不是也最喜欢着我的吗，为什么连受伤了都不和我说？

在几个不同家庭的孩子聚在一起的时候，大人们常常说起，渽民是个爱有好多的孩子，无差而贴心的给予，却始终不求回报。 年龄小的孩子有几个能明白无私的难得，心安理得的收下而往往将其视为了理所当然。  
李马克认为不是的，罗渽民从来都不是不想要回报。他太想要了，想要到小心翼翼、连个代表渴望的眼神都不敢流露，所有的一切都藏在他最没有防备的时候。那便是在李马克面前。  
他曾以为，若将罗渽民视为这个世界爱的准度的存在，那么自己肯定是个太过于幸福的孩子。看得到许多人看不见的、他真实的一面，他孩子气的承诺、欲望、和干净得没有半分掩饰的微笑，十多岁的孩子没办法有多少心机，只做得到到底仍是徒然的藏匿，而他幸运的接收了他所有或隐晦或赤裸的讯息。  
然而从什么时候开始，渽民开始觉得自己赶不上他的脚步、两个人不再并肩不再没有秘密？马克后悔自己怎么不能在察觉到他不对劲的开始，再更关照他一点，也许他的伤口就不会恶化，也许他努力了那么久的速滑生涯就不会看不见未来，也许渽民就不会在他懵懵懂懂的好不容易意识到他的重要性以后，消失在了他可望可及的范围内……。

罗渽民离开了，这是李马克第一次找不到罗渽民。

#05.

几年后，实际上也说不上多久，滑着冰总觉得心头那处空落落的马克，怀揣着另一个梦想进了公司当练习生。流利的英语和意外的说唱才能让他很快就进入了重点培养的名单，而所有陌生却又熟悉的顺流下，命数的风却又将落叶似的故人吹到了他徐徐的溪涧上。  
他没有刻意的走到岸旁，罗渽民正在彼方。  
看似惯例的新旧练习生会面认识，因为罗渽民意料之外的出现而有些不一样、不，是非常不一样。马克上前想要说什么，却先被罗渽民伸出来欲握的手给愣住了，呆呆地看着他还是那副笑颜，对着自己说：马克哥，好久不见。  
是呀，真的好久不见。你也知道我们好久不见了啊。  
马克忽然有些怨怼，无法理解他在他视野中没有一声告别的忽然离席，但仔细想想这的的确确是有预兆的，只是他耽溺在眼前半假半真的幻影里不得摸清。马克也实在说不了什么，两个人始终没有点破从前那些没解决的、也许就当这一切便这样被时间的洪流冲退，反正他们都还小，而这是第二个相同的梦想。  
旁人眼中的他们互相熟悉却又仿佛能再更亲昵那么一点，但谁也不愿开口捅破那片薄纱网。公司里罗渽民是偏小的孩子，从后数来用不满一个手掌，或许是年龄的优势让他获得了太多马克的宠爱，尽管他们似乎很难再更熟悉了。  
总有那么一些和别的孩子混在一起的时候，马克告诉自己该用正向的态度去面对。他知道的，他最亲爱的弟弟永远无法割舍对别人的好，他永远不会是他爱的唯一一个。  
久了也觉得没关系，真的没关系，只要他想要被爱的对象只有他一个人就好。  
多少岁的孩子了也多少懂了几番人事，马克看着，觉得他的欲望是那样澄澈而透明，干净得就像他欲言又止、眼神却会说话的那天，一切都像还没掀 开盒盖的物理学的猫，不知道结局的前提下却是彻彻底底摊在了他面前，马克想不到，也怎么都不会想要，自己竟有接收不来的那天。  
说不准的分离还太遥远，他们尚有当下没有实现。

李马克还记得那时候的罗渽民。 大公司的练习生学习的曲目，往往先从前辈的hit曲挑起。当时候的他们就是在练习sorry sorry的时候，李马克一个不注意，手打到了罗渽民的脸，他慌乱的连自己打到谁都没有反应过来，正要回过头去道歉的时候，他的渽民 却哭了。  
他有时候都觉得罗渽民的睫毛实在是长得太长了太漂亮了，一双眼楮的随意一个波动都能把人心尖撩得高高悬起，没有开口的诅咒使得人更像只提线 木偶，随波逐流的任他摆动着。看见弟弟盈在眼眶的眼泪，他心一螫的疼。马克连话都说不好的急忙赶到弟弟身旁，欲言又止，手想抬起来给他的脸揉揉，却又还是收了回去。然后像刚学习韩语的自己支支吾吾的问着，没事吧，还疼吗，有多疼啊。  
这时的渽民也已经并不是很痛了，只是不知道脸颊有没有疼得发红，或者是因为其他原因发红。他看着哥哥紧张的神色，像那天他在冰场一跌便碎了往后幻梦的表情，他径自一笑，哥哥干嘛呢，都已经过去了。  
只是忘不了而已。  
但眼眶里的泪水仍不懈的闪烁着还没收回，罗渽民用手胡乱的擦了下眼睛，胡乱的没有施力点地揉着眼，遮住了大半部分的表情，同时有些刻意却又真心的对他哥说着：

马克哥哥亲我一下的话，就没关系了。

“啊？”马克错愕，怔怔地看向他，目光还没转向，渽民无可奈何的又重申了一次。他第一次觉得这个总是让他跟随着的可靠哥哥，原来也是有些拙劣和愚笨。  
他嘴角天生是自然的弯起，永远没有攻击性、永远讨人怜惜。 “我说的是，哥给我脸颊bobo一下的话，就不会痛了。”  
罗渽民说着话的时候，练习室东侧的窗口将初升的太阳映了进来，洒在罗渽民身后，以罗渽民为中心映了一圈像雾一样的光。  
李马克忍不住又在心头重申一次，罗渽民是他的光，更是他的目光所致，他无法让自己违心地走远。他再次走来了，而他比从前更加清楚地知道自己不能失去他。  
尚未从青春期脱蛹的男孩倾过了身子，唇瓣上的蜻蜓点过了散发着蜜桃味的池子，小男孩的脸颊肉比水还柔软。而在凑近触及的那瞬间，马克看见了弟弟挂在嘴边稍是得逞的笑。  
“不哭了？”  
明明算是被玩弄了一把，马克却没有计较的打算。好不容易就此去细思了一点，罗渽民的声音却又在此刻传来。

不哭了，最喜欢哥哥了。

我也是。

下

#06.

李马克他啊，罗渽民提起这个名字就笑了，很淡很淡，淡得仿若他们之间关系疏远得就只有这么一件的小事能讲了。但过了这么多年，好像也的确就只剩这个了。  
加拿大的枫叶很美，和他十多岁时英文韩文夹杂着叙述的景色一模一样，只是可惜少了他的声音和他的人了。罗渽民在咖啡厅的角落，电视上播放着那年首尔主办的冬奥。朋友问他，马克？你和马克怎么了，话怎么说一半就没了。话当然可以说一半就没了，什么都是，梦想是，童年是，少年来不及坦白的心意也是。  
渽民说，李马克他就是那样的人，不懂得说谎，也不会说谎，直说直讲的让多少人都说他只是个木头。是木头吗？ 当然不是的，他的性格丰富多了，复杂多了，是细腻的，贴心的，因为情感足够细致，所以。他没有说下去了。所以什么？ 所以才会留下那么一些遗憾，就只有一些而已。  
罗渽民再开口的时候已经略过那个话题了。朋友的目光在电视上，你看，那谁得金牌了。是谁？罗渽民已经不在乎了。他还说，当然，马克哥他不只直说直讲，当然不会只有一种选项，可是他因为不说谎嘛，还不如说谎，竟然是选择了不说。那些亲昵的绵长的隽永的都被他掐断在刚开口的那一瞬，怎么可以这样呢。  
电视被换台了，是新闻，听了这么久了最习惯的口音依然还是他的。你不是快要回韩国了吗，行李准备了？渽民摇头，没有什么好准备的，我家人在那里。家人在那里，回忆也在那里，多少年过去了好像只有他一个人在向以后的时光走去，却又越走越倒退了，闭上眼以后想起的全是从前。话说，我们一开始为什么聊到马克？朋友在自言自语，啊，是不是他要闭幕？你朋友挺成功的嘛，冬奥闭幕式呢，我想你也应该与有荣焉。  
罗渽民站起身来，招来了服务生又加点了一杯冰美式，比上一杯多了2shot。对面的人看见他又一次笑了，和几分钟前提起那个人名字那刻一样的笑。与有荣焉，是啊，的确应该与有荣焉。抿了一口，上唇染上了咖啡色的痕迹。欲言又止，没说出口的是除了虚假的庆贺祝福以外，他更想念他。  
罗渽民走出了转角那间咖啡厅，冬天的街道上并没有什么人，加拿大的天候比南韩还冷。可是风起以后，没把人吹凉，却把衣摆的香气吹散了，横跨了整片太平洋，封在海风里，无声悄悄的抵达了思念欲归处。  
韩国那儿初雪好像还没下，但这里好冷啊。

#07.

你知道吗，那时候渽民他的口气啊。李马克提起的时候语调也全是怀恋。天马行空的，飘忽不定而抓不住的，仿佛他下一句和我说“马克哥，你要和我去摘星星猎取月亮吗”都合理得很。可是把星星摘给你好像更像是对恋人的许诺，他的确是并没有那样说的。  
那天拿了初一位回到了休息室，所有人的手机同时间都响起了，是队里群组的。明明刚刚在安可呢，谁手这么快就开群组啦？黄仁俊怀疑的目光抛到了两个忙内，马克那时候还没看讯息，心里倒是因为转瞬间便盈满的激动而做什么都有些反应不过来慢吞吞的，渽民，渽民知道了吗，他们拿一位了，他好想马上跟他说，可是要用什么语气说，一句越说越像事不关己的“希望你早日康复回来”吗？  
罗渽民不见了的那一年夏季，马克缠着大人们问他是生了什么病，治得好吗，会回来吗。他好想他，可是他不知道该怎么讲，说谎是不可能的，所以只能够藏在心底。大人们说，说得巨细靡遗，好像说得越多马克就会越安心、也就会越觉得他们这些人好关心渽民似的。是可以好的病，是可以不会再痛的，但是复发？ 复发还是有可能复发的。  
渽民──又听到了这个名字。马克转头，朴志晟把他被摔得四分五裂的手机萤幕怼到黄仁俊面前，不是辰乐不是我，我们刚刚都没有偷玩手机，是渽民哥，是渽民哥传来的，祝我们一位快乐。  
马克当下，连讯息都还没看见还没细品的当下，心头便涌上了一股暖流包覆着整颗心整个自己。但那阵温暖是烈火烧出来的温暖，马克当下想起的不是冬季里直通烟囱的，会把圣诞老人烧得屁股通红的暖炉，而是很小的时候在电视新闻里看见的，一点一点把半座山的森林烧尽的大火。被人疏忽的开端，展开到最后是壮烈的离别，忘不记的，就算是恨也恨得具体。

马克和渽民可贵就可贵在两个人都不会回头，确定了一件事就会坚持和执着到底，从此以后所愿是第一，所欲所爱是第二，对此可以委屈可以牺牲可以难过，可是绝对不可以遗憾。马克自认他在萤光幕前的整个生涯是没有半分遗憾地竭力演出了，只有这样才对得起自己，但罗渽民，但罗渽民他说不清，也怎么都想不清楚，因为只要一想起，那些陌生的后怕的致命的情绪就会把他整个人吞没。能不能被哪个远洋的生物吞噬呢？这样也许可以带我到他那里。

“这样？”  
马克反覆和编舞老师确认，对方点头，以为他是怕自己掉下来了，便自己示范了一次。马克马上把他拦下来了，别，不要，我知道怎么做。编舞老师的鞋跟显眼得他无法忽略。  
私人的情绪不能带上舞台，一切都必须干净俐落。不痛，不会痛的，哥你再这样我要生气了，我都静养那么久了，腰怎么可能不会好？  
罗渽民的坐姿一直都是端正的，端正的坐在休息室的沙发上，不过头却侧着枕在了其他成员肩上。一手没有停歇的滑着手机页面，另外一只手拨开了浏海，和他对视，然后笑得像李马克三岁时从妈妈手上收到的第一颗糖果一样甜。谢谢哥这么关心我，我不会痛的，我怎么会对粉丝们说谎呢。  
复归以后的罗渽民一直都是精神满满的样子，只有失去过才会备加珍惜，何况他本来就足够珍惜了。马克对他也是的，他也舍不得再失去他一次了。罗渽民进公司的前一个冬天，韩国的街道上没有故乡的枫叶，可是却播着马克习惯的语言的音乐，听不懂的人听的是旋律，而他细思的是歌词，如果一团毛球最中央的那一处线断了怎么办？会整个散开吗？散落得像雪，像秋叶，像没有好好珍惜录音下来的他说过的话。  
顺遂的幸福是会将人冲昏头的，糊里糊涂的一股脑儿义无反顾向前奔去，不在乎春夏秋冬冷暖晴雨，这一种的冲动与其说是美化愚蠢的表现形式或者更该说是一种证明 ，证明自己满腔的热爱和少年过了那个时限后就不再灿耀的眸光。马克很久以前查过罗渽民腰伤复发的可能，大概是他回来的第一个七夕以前吧，但那个时候还是夏天，阳光沙滩冰淇淋，什么风寒湿邪就给忘了。不会那么刚好就发生在他身上吧。马克侥幸地这么想。  
还有，忘了提，那年七夕……马克说到一半就停了，说不下去，金道英说你索性就编一个吧，可别提往事提到哭鼻子了，明天可是你风风光光的闭幕式，搞不好讲到一半你还得揍我。 但马克不会说谎，说谎对任何人任何事任何回忆而言都是不足够尊重的行为，人明明有百种千种诚实面对自己的方式，又为什么要选择说谎呢？  
说不出口的话可以选择不说，可是渽民，渽民他不是那样想的。  
这一带附近是机场，马克话说到一半就被低空压过的飞机声盖过了。几年前好像也是的，罗渽民当时候第一次染了鲜艳的发色，是春天里最显眼的桃花的粉，但那时候明明是夏天，他应该要更像烈日才对。但却和那年夏季的太阳相辅相成，此后，如果问起李马克怎么样是最好看的罗渽民，他会说那是刚染粉色头发，而且还不知道自己那样子特别好看，甚至会对此感到不安烦躁的罗渽民。  
可是那样的罗渽民，那样会担心粉丝会不会喜欢、会不会觉得自己好看的罗渽民，却依然是足够自信的。你哪来的证据？ 脑子里乱哄哄的，仿佛有人这么问他。他没有证据，他只是见过罗渽民不自信的样子。  
那是头埋在他肩颈，咬着牙说，“我又追不上你了”的罗渽民。是说完以后就又第二次不见踪迹，而且不见了更久的罗渽民 。

#08.

七夕。  
是听过七夕这个名字的，不过忙着回归嘛，时隔了两年左右的七人回归，而且也是最后一次七个人一起的回归了，也没多在乎什么。 罗渽民的头第一次染成了粉红色，像花一样仿佛会飘香，马克和他说他这样连素颜没上妆的时候都好看，他好像因此有了一些自信，所以隔年当人问起， 自己怎么样最好看时，他也说是粉色头发的时候，素颜时照着镜子都觉得自己好看。时候是和马克差不多的，但理由，理由总有那么一些不一样。  
练习练习着就开始了直播，罗渽民直播时通常话不多，提到是第一张七个人的迷你专辑时，知道主要在cue的是自己，但也没说什么矫情的字句，他是会避免提起缺席的那一年半的。不要，也不用觉得他不一样，人是要向前看的，总把过去拎出来讲总对现在努力的自己，是有些不道了。  
之后便带了过去，成员们天南地北的聊了起来，也不清楚频率有没有对上。钟辰乐读到评论，七夕，七夕节快乐！ 他用中文说，当然只有黄仁俊听懂。 还有，今天是中国重要的节日。他起了个引子。 是恋人的节日啊。  
像是忽然被打中似的，可能是雕落的樱花，裹了糖霜的炸弹，盛大的告别，罗渽民下意识地往李马克那里探去，竟然也和马克对上了眼。对视，仅对视不到一眼马克就撇过头了。  
为什么会对视到，而又为什么我会看他？ 第二个问题好像比较容易解释，他一直都是我的目光所致处啊，可是，可是第一个呢，难道倒过来而言我也是？  
如果一辈子都不要想通的话，是不是现在可以好受一些。

马克那时候查到腰间盘突出复发的可能性，被写在前几点的是冬天不注意保暖。2019的年末，他刚巧染了薄荷绿，和罗渽民的嫩粉色搭在一起是整个舞台里最醒目的，一眼就能够看见。这会儿的天气很冷，当然是没有加拿大冷的，但舞台上总不可能穿羽绒服吧，也就一件内搭和外衣，待在休息室里都是彻骨的寒凉。  
撑过了各大颁奖典礼还有在梦队最后的行程，马克他没有发现，也后悔自己没有发现，他好像越来越少在练习室偶遇不属于同个分队的罗渽民了。等到知道一切的时候都来不及了。  
是隔年三月，两个分队同样都要去一场海外的拼盘，本来有合作舞台，却在出发的前几天群组收到通知。渽民不参加了，合作舞台的部分走位要修改、还要再练习几回。还没有人来得及问经纪人为什么罗渽民不参加，经纪人便自己打上了所有人心里有底的结果。他腰伤复发了，忍了两个月却更恶化了。  
刚复发的那阵子他头发还是粉色的吧，被疼痛折磨时苍白的脸，在浅发的衬托下肯定更加明显。但是为什么他没有发现呢？

马克，马克。哎，你是非要我叫你哥才搭理我对吧，马克哥？ 因为正在美洲巡演，又刚巧拍团综，于是和楷灿到了自己加拿大的家。这时候渽民已经休养半年了，听说，听说他和公司提了退团的要求。  
李楷灿从他房间抽出了一袋的运动用具，拉链拉开，是覆盖了好几层灰的溜冰鞋、护膝之类。你以前滑过冰啊，是兴趣？ 怎么都没听你说过，我只知道渽民曾经是要往选手的方向去发展的。  
我也是。马克说，他也是和渽民往同个目标去努力的。楷灿有些意外，但也摸摸鼻子没有多说什么，好像是觉得这合情合理似的，于是把护膝冰刀鞋放了回去，拉上拉链，又一次回到了尘埃里。  
明明一点也不合理。怎么会合理呢，两个一起活动一起练习这么久的伙伴，说要永远一起谁都不离开的要好的朋友，却把过去那么长的一段时间都封口埋在心底什么都不说。不说和说谎哪个比较讨厌？ 李楷灿认为是不说，后来去试探很多成员也都是同一个答案，说谎还能从反向推敲答案，可是不说，不说就什么线索都无法知道了。  
摄影机收了起来，经纪人说再十分钟就要往饭店开去了。 马克没有移动脚步。楷灿先走了。他待在过去的房间里，在最后的两分钟找到了过去的日记本，罗渽民无声无息的第一次销声匿迹以后，留在了他那里、后来被他爸妈带到加拿大去的日记本。字迹什么的已经变化很多了，但语气还是一样的，还是他那个心思细腻什么都考虑得很周到，偶尔却还是会不小心露出笨拙模样的弟弟渽民。弟弟，弟弟，好像很久没有用这样的称呼唤他了，但他永远是他的马克哥哥，而渽民也始终都是他的渽民弟弟。恰如其分的关系，就停滞在那里不增不减。

#09.

要怎么样才能把这一切唱给你听呢。

舞台，你们是要问我对舞台的想法吗，这样的话，能不能听听我一个任性的要求？  
马克随手撕了张纸，一口气画出来的圆弯转得有些吃力而有了棱角，更像是用冰刀划出来的。孩子，就让那些孩子们在圆环状的冰道上滑冰，如果有些困难没关系，我愿意多练习多指导几次的，不会麻烦的。  
距离春天还有多久呢。  
罗渽民离开的时候是春天，应该是春天没错的才对。可是春天总被美化成温暖的模样，让他有那么一点不确定了。最后一次见到的罗渽民，粉发染成了浅棕色，在大家练习拼盘的合作舞台，练习那场少了他的合作舞台时，过来看他们了，却是来说再见。为什么说再见呢，难道以后就要消失很久了吗，如果只是和之前一样去养伤的话，应该是不用这么郑重的吧。  
马克心想，这一切他都明白的啊。他的弟弟渽民，于他而言永远是令人骄傲的存在，尽管错过了些许时光，却还是能够迅速跟上他的步伐。他们之间从来都是并肩向着同个目标前进的关系，再见，为什么要说再见，还是说以后其实连人都不会再见了？  
渽民。在他走出练习室后马克追上来唤着。要和他说什么，在罗渽民转过头那刻马克竟然顿时放空了脑袋，就像是被寒天冻得不发一语的空壳，活不到夏天的寒蝉。  
马克哥。  
以后，以后记得好好照顾自己啊。  
冬天的时候多穿一些，以后你会去哪里呢，会去那些更远的地方吗，可不可以等等我呢，或者，能不能偶尔停下来想想我呢。我还想活在你的记忆里，就算都是悲伤的难过的记忆都没有关系，可是这样一定会让你难受的吧。啊啊，那还是什么都不要好了。马克，马克就站在那里，也只说了一句话，其他都藏在心里，眼神却都说出来了。后来补了一句，如果可以的话，这一次也回来吧。  
以为渽民会一点也不犹豫的说好，可是马克却只见到他就那样殢在原地，头向下垂着，明明是回暖的春天，开了暖气的走廊，可是为什么却比一同跌在冰场上的那天是更刺骨的冷劲？  
马克哥。渽民头抵在他肩窝。马克想用外套一同包裹住他，却只感觉到渽民下一刻就要踏开的步伐。想回来，当然是想回来的，但是，但是再度回来还会有用吗。马克有些后悔自己冲出来时穿得太厚了，不能更近更近的感受到弟弟的温度，眼泪的温度。可是。 可是哥，我不是第一次追不上你了。

最终，大火还是将森林烧得荒芜。

#10.

马克将火种小心翼翼地揣在手掌心里。  
人一生中能够有几次觉得自己渺小呢，马克调整了立架上麦克风的角度，环顾四周，偌大的场馆内，聚光灯只打在他一个人身上，他却觉得有一块地方别样的在发光。像雾一样，含混了他的目光。  
曲终，乐符拂开了眼前那道帘。双目睽隔多少年的再一次交会，冰道上差点相撞的幼童，旧宅里尘封的冰鞋，这几年来没有一天漏写的一个人的交换日记，却又在灯光熄灭的那刹再一次的错过。以后就没有然后了。  
一切关于罗渽民的种种之于马克就像一粒小小的尘，混了几滴那天的泪滴，羼了几许日记上剥落的墨迹，藏匿在心底的某一处回忆角落里。那个世界有纯粹美好的，现实残酷的，猖獗跋扈的，却因为那一粒小小的尘，马克甘愿这一切都不要忘记了，就別把他的那些忘记了七十亿分之一。

你是我七十亿分之一的幸运。

.


End file.
